Jigglypuff
For Melee fighter info, see Jigglypuff (SSBM). Jigglypuff, known in Japan as , is a fictional creature in the ''Pokémon'' media franchise. It shares with Luigi the distinction of being an unlockable character in all three Smash Bros. games. Creature description Jigglypuff first appears as one of the 151 species of Pokémon in the Pokémon Red and Blue Versions, and appears in all versions following after it. Despite not being a lead character in the Pokémon franchise, Jigglypuff was selected to appear in the Super Smash Bros. series due to its similarities to Kirby, which allowed the staff to reuse the model and many animations as a base for Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff is similar to Kirby in appearance, but with larger eyes, thinner limbs, and large, triangular ears, as well as a curled tuft of hair on on its head. This somewhat feminine appearance has led to many smashers and others who have not played Pokémon to refer to Jigglypuff as "she". Within the Pokémon world, there are both male and female Jigglypuff, and females are more common than males, but the Smash character is always referred to as "it". The Pokédex provides additional biological info about the Jigglypuff species: After it mesmerizes its foe with its large, round eyes, it sings its lullaby until the foe sleeps, and does not stop to breathe until the foe is fully asleep; it can perform longer with its single breath if it inflates its body with air beforehand. Its vocal chords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice, and it sings at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. Nothing can avoid falling asleep after hearing a Jigglypuff's song, but some are more naturally resistant to the effects than others and take much longer to sleep. This effectively endangers a singing Jigglypuff's life because it cannot breathe. In Super Smash Bros. As a playable character Jigglypuff is one of the four secret characters in Super Smash Bros. and is considered to be the easiest one to unlock. Its Rest attack is considered to be one of the most powerful moves in the game. Aside from sharing similar physical characteristics with Kirby, it has a slightly better jump than Kirby. Jigglypuff is 8th place on the current tier list. In-game description: :The Balloon PKMN with the big, round eyes. It sings a soothing melody, sending those that hear it to sleep. When mad, it puffs itself up. As a Balloon PKMN, its body is light, weak, and easy to knock away. :Works: :*Pokémon (GB) In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a playable character Jigglypuff returns in Super Smash Bros. Melee as one of the eleven secret characters. It is unlockable after clearing Classic or Adventure with any character, except Mario unless Dr. Mario is unlocked already. While originally 8th on the tier list, Jigglypuff now ranks at 3rd. Thanks to a recent update, and like a few other characters, it has a new Neutral B move, Rollout, which replaces its previous standard special move, Pound, which has become its Forward B move. In Single-player Jigglypuff appears on Classic Mode on any Pokémon stage and sometimes appears in a Doubles, Giant or a Team Match. In All-Star Mode Jigglypuff's home stage is Poké Floats. Trophies Jigglypuff has three trophies in its name, just like all the other playable characters; the original trophy, the Smash Red trophy, and the Smash Blue trophy. Its original trophy reads as follows: :This Balloon Pokémon invites its opponents in close with its big, round eyes and then puts them to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It puffs itself up when angry, and while it may look adorable, it's not to be trifled with: it knows several powerful techniques. Jigglypuff evolves into Wigglytuff after exposure to a Moon Stone. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'', 09/98 In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As a playable character Jigglypuff appears one last time in BRAWL. Jigglypuff appears the same as before, but is more difficult to unlock previous installations of the series, considering it was the 33rd character introduced on the Dojo and the last returning character to be unlocked. Jigglypuff's Final Smash is Puff Up. It inflates and gets larger and pushes any character off the stage, and Jigglypuff is invulnerable during this form. Jigglypuff ranks 35 out of 38 on the current tier list, having been nerfed in much the same way that Kirby was in Melee. Trivia *In SSBM, if a CPU Jigglypuff is knocked off stage and its float isn't enough to bring it back to the stage, It will sing and fall off the stage. This is probably due to the fact that singing is its Up + B move, which most characters use to triple jump. *Though some people think that Jigglypuff's appearance never changed throughout the series, it has. Jigglypuff's arms are positioned more outward in Melee and the position changed back to what it was in the original game in Brawl. Also, in the original SSB, the light in Jigglypuff's eyes was in the opposite direction than in Melee and Brawl. But, some might also be talking about Jigglypuff's pose. *Jigglypuff is one of only two characters that need to be unlocked in every game. The other is Luigi. *If Jigglypuff's shield breaks, it will fly vertically upwards, instantly giving the player a self-destruct on most stages. This occurs in all three Smash games. However, in some areas, it provides a favorable advantage. *In Brawl, Jigglypuff has a glitch in the Bridge of Eldin and in Pirate Ship. You need use Jigglypuff's Final Smash as the bridge is reforming. This will cause Jigglypuff to remain the size it was during Puff Up. In Pirate Ship, if Jigglypuff uses it's Final Smash on the rock island and is hit by the ship while it is beaching the island, Jigglypuff will remain the same size as it was when it growing due to Puff Up. Being swallowed by Yoshi while using this glitch will cause Jigglypuff to grow considerably larger to the point where it takes up the entire stage. **This glitch can be undone by either using Puff Up again or simply being KO'd/SD'd. **Jigglypuff's Sing radius will also increase depending on its size. Items held by Jigglypuff whilst glitched will have a significantly large increase in reach. *When Jigglypuff is sent flying out into the background to be Star KO'd/SD'd, it screams out its own name with the "-puff" syllable being long in all three games. * Some fans believe that Jigglypuff will appear in Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U/3DS but will be changed into a stronger fighter because she is now a Fairy Pokémon, same with Gardevoir. *First Appearance: Pokémon Red/Blue *Jigglypuff is the only character in the Super Smash Bros. series in being exactly in the same pose on every on her game's artworks. Year: 1997 Platform: Game Boy Series: Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon (SSBM) Category:Pokémon universe Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Pokémon Trophies Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:It shares with Luigi the distinction of being an unlockable character in all three Smash Bros. games. Category:Jigglypuff